Some things about
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: Just as the title says, some things about my favourite charachter in Kuroko no basket, implied shonen-ai. Second chapter: Aomine Daiki
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

**Hello, this is my new collection, I hope you like it. I know that I have to update Kuroko no basket yaoi collection and my other long fic in this fandom, I'll plan to do it on the next week. Starting Tomorrow(13 July) Check my profile to see all the news for this and Prince of Tennis's fandom. Next character: Aomine Daiki, Kiyoshi Teppei, Akashi Seiijuro, Kasamatsu Yukio or Takao Kazunari. Choose one and send me a pm, or if you want review the story write the name on the review. The first three people who write me a Pm or a review will choose the next three character for the collection. See you, check my profile for all the news.**

**Some things about**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

He suffered a lot when in the third year of middle school his teammates started to change.

He is aware of Momoi feelings towards him

He cares a lot of his former teammates

He was the first person to notice Kise's feeling towards Aomine

He likes encourage unsure people as for example Furihata Kouki

Kagami reminds him Aomine

He was happy when he recover his friendship with Aomine.

He respect and fear Akashi

He likes to tease Kagami about his fears for the dog

He loves Kagami, but he realized that thanks to Kise.

He is jealous of Kagami and Himuro relationship

He was happy when after the Winter cup he and his former teammates started to going out again.

He shares a strong rivality with Takao Kazunari

He notices that when Akashi started to change after the winter cup, Furihata Kouki couldn't stop to blush and then faint every time he sees Akashi.

He gives advice about Midorima to Takao

His cooking skills are really bad

He dreams to be, in the near future, a kindergarten teacher.

He consider Kiyoshi Teppei as his older brother

He hates people like Hanamya Makoto

He likes Kagami's jealousy toward his affection for the Ex GOM

He was really surprised when he see his childhood friend Ogawara in Rakuzan.

He lives in a really small house

He is quite jealous of Kagami but he never admit it.

He is quite protective

He was happy when he and Ogawara becames friend again


	2. Aomine Daiki

**Author Note**

**Hello, this is my new collection, I hope you like it. I know that I have to update Kuroko no basket yaoi collection and my other long fic in this fandom, I'll plan to do it soon. Next character: Takao Kazunari. The first three people who write me a Pm or a review will choose the next character for the collection. See you, check my profile for all the news.**

**Some things about**

**Aomine Daiki**

**1. **He is not heartless, he cares a lot to his friends

**2. **Kagami thrills him because he remind him his pastself

**3. **He consider Satsuki as his sister

**4. **He is extremely ticklish, only Kuroko and Kise knows it

**5. **He will always thank Kagami for making him love basket again

**6. **He is sexually attracted to Kise

**7. **Kuroko is his secretkeeper

**8. **The first time he sees Kagami and Kuroko's relationship he feel a strong jealousy for what he has lost.

**9. **He is a romantic person

**10. ** He hates hurt Kise

He is jealous of Kise's relationship with Kasamatsu and Takao

When he asked to Kuroko why Kise copy always his playstile, Kuroko only laughed

When he began to realize his feelings for Kise, his first reaction was distancing himself again from him

It was thanks to Kuroko and Kagami that he has started to dating with Kise.

The first time he eated Momoi's cooking he had a stomachache

He and Kise going out a lot with Kuroko and Kagami, sometimes also with Takao and Midorima

He is jealous of Kise's fans but he will never admit it

He likes when the blond take the initiative during sex

His weak point are is ears, Kise enjoy whisper sensual things in his ears, especially in serious moment

He was the first member of GOM to notice that Kuroko and Kagami weren't only shadow and light but something more

He promises to himself to never make Tetsu angry again, the first time that it happened he was really scared of Kuroko.

Sometimes, when Kise works a lot he feels lonely

He isn't a morning person

He loves Kise's laugh and smile

He silently cried at Momoi's marriage, all the GOM's member noticed it and teasing him for years

He had always wanted a brother or a sister

He was jealous when, in their third year of high school, Kise introduced his boyfriend, a model who worked with him, it was that time that he realized his feeling for Kise

He was happy when they broke

The first time he and Kise had sex he tried to act cool showing experience, but he feel jealousy when he noticed that Kise was more skilled than him.

He was sure that back in the high school Kise had feelings for Kuroko. When he told that to Kise and Kuroko, Kise laughed and Kuroko sighed calling him idiot.

He likes cuddling with Kise.

He and Kise tried to hide their relationship, but they were caught While they were doing sex in Kise's room by two smirking Akashi and Kuroko, two shocked Midorima and Murasakibara, and four amused Himuro, Momoi, Takao

He tried to hide his feelings for Kise to Kuroko, but Kuroko noticed that all the times that Kise complimented him, he blushed.

Kasamatsu discovers that he and Kise were together, he kicked both. Kise because he had tried to hide the relationship for fear of losing his friend, he was threatening to suffer the pains of hell if he had made suffer Kise.


End file.
